1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multimedia content, and more specifically to modifying multimedia content.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Multimedia content is often distributed to multiple different locations across the word and/or is viewed by users whose native languages are different than the language in which the multimedia content was originally created. For years, movies have been dubbed into other languages.
This dubbing includes replacing at least part of vocalized content of the multimedia with other dubbed vocalized content in a different language. Further, dubbing allows users to view the multimedia content while hearing the vocalized content in a language that they understand.